Summer Interlude
by S.RAYN
Summary: Yuuichirou is forced to spend the day with a stranger to help Guren's company. Just a short happy three chapter fic of them meeting and falling in love.
1. Meet Me

Chapter 1: Meet Me

* * *

"Wake the hell up," Guren called throwing open Yuu's door.

"What the hell," he groaned burying himself further in his covers. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:00am, now get up, before I drag you out of there."

"Shut up," Yuu pulled a pillow over his head. "It's summer, there's no reason for me to get up this early."

"Oh yeah," Guren raised an eyebrow. "Remember how I told you, you're helping an important client's son get familiar with the town today?"

"…..Shit."

"Yeah, so be downstairs in twenty minutes, I'd rather not be late," Guren said before loudly shutting the door on his way out.

Yuu grumbled before throwing his covers off and shuffling into his closet for something to wear. A quick trip to the bathroom, a run in with a hairbrush, and fifteen minutes later he was downstairs on the couch, still only half awake, waiting for Guren.

"You made it. Too bad, I was enjoying the thought of dragging you out of the bed by your ankles."

Yuu threw him a half-hearted glare before standing up to follow Guren out the door, only to be shoved back.

"Where do you think you're going? Get your keys, you have to drive there."

"What the hell, why?"

"Well, I don't expect you to stay at the office all day and you're certainly not taking my car."

"Fine, whatever, let's just go" Yuu said grabbing his keys and shoving his way past Guren out the door.

"Oi brat! Fix that attitude, if you fuck this up, I'll make sure you're the one who suffers." A slammed car door was the only response received. "Stupid kid," Guren muttered, locking the door. "Why'd she have to remember I have a son."  
~~~~~

" _Guren, a word," his boss Kureto Hiragi called to him. "I have Krul Tepes on the line and she would like to speak with you."_

" _Krul Tepes who frequently partners with our competitors? What the hell does she want with me?_

" _That's what I'm curious to know as well," Kureto narrowed his eyes in suspicion._

" _Hey! Don't look at me like that. I've only spoken to her one time, at that gathering a while back."_

" _Uh huh," he continuing staring. "Sit down and we'll both find out what she wants."_

 _Guren reluctantly sat and Kureto pressed speakerphone. "Ms. Tepes, I have Ichinose here with me."_

" _Ah, good. Let's get down to business then, shall we. I will be moving to your city soon and as we are mutual partners in the same industry, I was hoping you could do me a small favor." Kureto's eyebrows rose as he eyed Guren and waited._

" _I'm not sure how accommodating we could be with someone who works with a competitor… " Guren began._

" _This favor would of course be reciprocated. I'm sure we could be beneficial to each other."_

 _Kureto cut in suddenly more interested, "And just what is this favor."_

" _If I recall correctly, at our past meeting, Ichinose mentioned he had a son?"_

" _I….do."_

" _Well, I have a son the same age as yours and it would be nice if he knew someone at his new school and if there was someone to show him around the town beforehand."_

" _Yuuichirou isn't really the sociable type-."_

" _But, I'm sure he'd be glad to help his father out, isn't that right,_ Guren _?" Kureto was glaring angrily._

" _Maybe-."_

" _That's perfect, my Mikaela doesn't really socialize either, hence the reason I wanted him to meet someone. I'm sure they'll get along great."_

" _Indeed," Kureto agreed._

" _We should arrive there in two weeks; that should give you plenty of time to let Yuuichirou know and plan accordingly. If this goes well, who knows, there could be many more favors down the line. Thank you for your time."_

" _It was our pleasure," Kureto replied before disconnecting the call. He looked over at Guren, "Don't let that brat of yours fuck this up."  
_

Guren sighed, Yuu better be on his best behavior. There was a lot riding on those "favors" from Krul and he'd never hear the end of it if today went badly, even if he had been opposed to the idea from the beginning.  
~~~~~

"Mika, how long are you going to sit there and sulk?"

"Until you change your mind and let me stay home."

"I am not letting you remain a recluse. In the last city, you made no friends and never did anything with anyone."

"That's because I didn't want to."

"Regardless, it can't continue. You need to make some friends."

"Let me make them myself then! Don't force me to spend the day with some stranger."

"You've proven yourself unable to make friends yourself, so I'm stepping in."

"I can-"

"You will spend the day with this boy and maybe you'll make a friend."

"I don't-"

"And if you do in fact make friends yourself, feel free to drop him, I don't care. But get out of those pajamas and get ready."

"But-"

"Mikaela."

"Fine."

Shuffling upstairs, he was still pissed, he couldn't believe it when she told him a week ago, he'd be spending the day with some stranger they'd never met before. "Apparently he's unsociable too, you should get along perfectly," she had said to him. Did she not realize that two unsociable people meant twice the awkwardness?

"Mikaela! Let's go now!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered kicking aside some clothes to find his wallet. He padded silently down the stairs to reach Krul. "Last chance to change your mind."

Krul sighed, "Mika, I know you don't trust people and I know it's your way of protecting yourself, but you can't stay locked away forever." He looked away. "Let's go.  
~~~~~

Yuuichirou was leaning back on the couch, eyes shut with his head resting against the back when he felt something tickling his face and ears. He opened his eyes to come face to face with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, which were also incidentally very close and staring into his with what he could swear was a mischievous glint as his body slowly tensed.

"I'm Mikaela."

"….."

"And you are?"

"Very uncomfortable."

Mikaela smirked, but made no move to adjust his uncomfortably close position of leaning over Yuuichirou. "Are you?"

"….."

"So, I'm assuming you _are_ Yuuichirou, the one who's supposed to show me around?"

"You came over here without even knowing if I was the right guy?"

"Well, Ichinose said you would likely be the one asleep on the couch. So, I had a 90% chance of getting it right."

Yuuichirou sighed, his exhale ruffling Mikaela's bangs. "Wait, I thought I was showing around her son, not her daughter."

Mikaela glared, "I am her son."

"Are you? You were so close I couldn't really tell."

"You-"

"Mikaela! Stop trying to scare him off, I doubt you can anyway. His father probably forced him to be here."

He turned his head away from the emerald gaze of the boy below him and stood straight, "Krul."

"Now, that you've met, do go out and enjoy the day, try to be back by five and we'll head home together. You have money?" Mikaela nodded.

"Did you remember your wallet, Yuu?"

"Yes, Guren," he let out an irritated breath."

"Alright we'll see you two later."

Yuu turned to Mika and gestured, "My car's this way."

"I think they'll get along great," Krul mused as she watched them walk away.  
~~~~~

Yuuichiro gestured to a black Nissan, "This is me, what do you want to see first?"

"I don't know Yuuichirou, I just moved here."

Yuu gave him a look, carding his hands through his hair in agitation, "Have you had breakfast cause I'm starving?"

"No."

He walked around the driver side and nodded, "Get in, we'll head back to town, since you'll be living there and not here in the city."

Mikaela made no move to open the door. "Are you a safe driver?"

"Get in the car."

"I'm just concerned about my safety," Mikaela replied sliding into the passenger seat.

Yuuichirou turned to look at him, "You're doing this on purpose."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm trying to be social."

"Uh huh. Well, maybe you can be a little less social, might make the day go by faster."

They end up seated on a grassy spot at a local park with orange juice and a bag full of breakfast tacos. Yuu stretches out on the grass reaching into the bag and opens one, "So, why'd you guys move here?"

Mika shrugs, "Krul wanted a change of scenery and there's an office in her company here."

"Right," he nodded. "Eat one," he said throwing a foil wrapped taco at Mika, "I didn't buy all these for myself." Mika sighs and unwraps one. "How come you needed a tour guide? Was she afraid you'd get lost?"

Mika glared, "No."

"What happened to trying to be social?"

"You said be less social."

Yuu groaned, "This isn't what I meant and you know it. We literally have 7 hours together, is this really how you are? Or are you more like earlier?"

"Like this, earlier I just wanted to make you uncomfortable."

"You don't even know me."

Mikaela shrugged, "I know you agreed to this."

"I had no choice! I was forced into it!"

"That makes two of us, "he muttered.

Yuu finished his last taco and rolled onto his back, "So, what sounds good to you?"

"I don't really do much. I mostly stay home."

"Ah, so that's why you were forced to be here."

Mikaela didn't bother responding.

Yuu poked his stomach teasing, "Mikaela needs a life, does he?"

Mika swatted his hand away and stood up, "No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Anyway, get up, I'm done eating."

Yuu laughed, but obeyed. He tossed their trash in the garbage, "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Since, you don't have any ideas and it's a nice day, we can just wander. The point is to get to know the town, yeah?"

Mika shrugged.  
~~~~~

Four hours of walking later, the day had gotten increasingly hot and they were both starting to feel the effects of continuous walking.

"Whose idea was this," Mikaela questioned.

"You didn't have any better ones and hey at least you got to see the town."

"Yeah, up close and personal, on foot."

Yuu grunted and shoved Mika through the school doors into blessed a/c. "The school's open right now for sport's clubs, so I can show you around."

"Fun." Yuu continued walking, by this time Mikaela's deadpan sarcasm and short answers just rolled off of him."

A brief, but blessedly cool tour later and they were back outside. Yuu was contemplating where to go next when Mikaela's entire demeanor changed. His eyes lit up and his body tensed in excitement. "Yuuichirou! That's an ice cream truck, we have to catch it!"

Now that he was listening closer he could, in fact, hear that familiar music. He laughed, "An ice cream truck is what it takes to get you to open up?"

Mikaela grabbed his wrist and began running down the street practically dragging Yuu behind him.

"Wait wait Mikaela," he protested. "It's way too hot for this."

"Ice cream will cool you off, run faster Yuuichirou! Geez, your name is a mouthful."

"Just call….me Yuu," he panted out. Summer vacation was really getting him out of shape. He was overjoyed when Mikaela came to a halt in front of the truck. Yuu bent over to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his face, fucking 95 degree heat, while Mikaela ordered.

"Two scoops of chocolate chip on a cone and…." Mika glanced back at Yuu who was red faced and still panting from the unexpected exertion, "a fudgesicle." Mikaela silently eyed Yuu who looked mildly annoyed before he unwrapped the fudgsicle and popped it in Yuu's open mouth causing him to nearly gag. "Cheer up, we caught it." Yuu pulled the ice cream from his mouth and glared at Mikaela who smiled angelically.

Receiving his own next, Mika took a bite of his ice cream cone and hummed in contentment. "Where to?" He questioned Yuu.

"I dunno, somewhere out of the sun. Let's head back to my car."

"How far is that?"

"Uhh…maybe 2 hours?"

"Wonderful," Mika shoved a scoop of ice cream in his mouth, "you're really terrible at planning."

Yuu glared.

"And you had weeks to do it."

"Sorry, my time didn't involve planning the perfect day for you!"

Mika shrugged and turned away.

"Nuh uh," Yuuichirou grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back around. "You can't act like that anymore."

Mikaela raised an eyebrow.

"I just saw you run after an ice cream truck. I know there's more beneath those blank expressions and sass. There's no going back now."

"Fine…" Mikaela smirked, "Yuu-chan. You got me."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You want to see under, too bad its worse. And you're younger than me too."

"We're the same age," Yuu protested.

"Nah, I think I have a few months on you."

"That doesn't matter! We're in the same year!"

"Arguing and yelling like a child too, yeah, I think it fits perfectly," Mikaela laughed.

"You're kind of a jerk."

"Which way to your car?"

"This way," Yuu said walking off.

"Actually," Mikaela paused. "This area looks kind of familiar, we may be near my house."

"Which way to your house?"

"Dunno, GPS it."

Yuu sighed, "And why should we go there?"

"I have a pool."

Yuu's eyes lit up, "You should've said so. Tell me your address."

Mikaela shook his head and recited his address.

Yuu entered the address into his phone, "Ha! It's only an hour walk, maybe less if we hurry. That's much better than two hours and there's a pool!"

"So eager." But Yuu's not even listening to him anymore, he's already walking down the street.

"Come on, finish that ice cream and hurry up!"

Mikaela shoves the last bit of his ice cream in his mouth and chases after Yuu.  
~~~~~

45 minutes later and Mikaela is exhausted, his feet hurt, Yuu has kept up a rapid pace, and the sweat is starting to irritate his burgeoning sunburn. He's never been so glad to see his house before. Yuu turns to look at him, "You're red. I probably should have slowed down."

"It's a little late for that," Mika muttered. He unlocked the door and sighed in relief at the cold air on his hot skin. He toed off his shoes and collapsed on the floor.

Yuu squatted down beside him and brushed his bangs back, "You okay?"

"No."

"You're probably dehydrated, I'll get you some water."

Mika honestly didn't care what Yuuichirou did, he would be content to rest on the cool floor forever. Yuu returned and pressed a bottle of water to his face, "Sit up and drink it. You'll feel better."

Mikaela groaned and sat up leaning his sweaty head against Yuu's shoulder, he took a few sips and closed his eyes.

"You're kind of weak, aren't you?"

"Shut _up._ It was _hot._ Hours in the sun will do that to you."

"Especially if they're as pale as you," Yuu grinned down at him. "Hey, I don't have any swim shorts."

"I have some spare ones, you can borrow a pair." Mika manages to pull himself up, "Wait here." Mika would honestly rather take a cool shower and collapse in the bed at this point, but he suggested they go to his house, so he figures he might as well see it through. The pool will have to do to cool him down. Mikaela changes into swim trucks and a t shirt to protect his skin, slathers on sunblock, and grabs a pair of shorts for Yuu before heading back down. Mika throws the shorts at Yuu, "I'll be in the pool."

"You can't even wait for me?"

"No, my skin hurts too much." Mika is pleased to see that his inflatable inner tube is still there, slipping it up to his chest, he lets his body hang weightless in the water and rests his head on the inner tube. He's half asleep when he feels someone poking him in the cheek, Mikaela grunts without even bothering to turn his head.

"Why are you inside a floaty? You can't swim?"

"I can, I'm just resting."

"Oh. Okay," there's a pause. "Why is there a giant pink flamingo floaty?"

"That's Krul's. You can lay on it if you want."

"Nah, I'm good," Yuu splashes away. Mikaela knows he's probably becoming a terrible host, but honestly, he's not used to this much social interaction. He tends to keep to himself and spending an entire day with another person, a stranger no less, is a new experience for him. Mika sighs before slipping out of his inner tube and swimming after Yuuichirou, he supposes it could have been a worse person.

"So you can swim."

"I told you I could."

"Hey, I've cooled off now, if you really want to get out."

"Nah, it's fine, we can stay," Mika flips to float on his back.

Yuu is quiet for a moment, "If…you wanted to hang out again before school starts, I wouldn't mind."

Mikalea looks at him in amusement, "Does Yuu-chan like me now? You want me to be more social? Or maybe you just like my pool," he teases.

He flushes a bit at the use of the nickname, "It's not that. You're new here…I just don't want you to be lonely." Yuuichirou is a bit flustered at himself, he still barely knows this guy, he's not one to voluntarily hang out with strangers. He had to be forced to even come here today. But…he can tell there's more to Mikaela beneath the surface and he's surprisingly curious to find out.

Mikaela gives him a small smile, perhaps the first true one all day, "Okay."

Yuu splashes him feeling his neck burn a bit at his fleeting thought that Mikaela's kind of cute, "Alright, I'm good," he grabs Mikaela's wrists and pulls him towards the edge of the pool, "You look like you'll fall asleep if we stay any longer."

Mikaela leads Yuuichirou upstairs to his room, "There's a guest bathroom down the hall to the left and towels in the closet.

"Uh, okay thanks."

Mikaela enters his own bathroom, slips his clothes off, and _finally_ takes a soothing shower. By the time, Yuuichirou appears in his doorway in nothing but a towel, Mikaela is already dressed, covered in aloe vera, and comfortably warm wrapped up in his bedding watching TV.

"Hey Mikaela, I have nothing to wear."

"Mika."

"Huh?"

"Call me Mika."

"Okay then, Mika I have nothing to wear."

"Wear nothing then."

"Mika, seriously, it's freezing in this house, I feel myself getting frostbite."

"First my swim shorts, now my clothes, just take my whole closet why don't you," he replies, eyes not leaving the TV while a smile pulls up the corner of his mouth.

Yuu rolls his eyes.

"Just grab something out of the drawers, anything is fine." Yuu quickly grabs shorts and a shirt then steps out into the hall to change. It's a little weird wearing more of someone else's clothes, but they're about the same size, so it's not too uncomfortable. He comes back in and sits on the edge of Mikaela's bed.

"I want blankets too."

"You have clothes."

"Yeah, but it's still freezing."

"You're so needy."

"I'm your guest!"

"So?"

"So, I need blankets!"

"I'm not getting up, it's freezing out there."

"That's my point!"

Mikaela sighs and adjusts a bit to open his blankets and look at Yuu expectantly.

Yuu stares, "I'm not getting in there with you."

Mikaela pulls his blankets back closer to block the cold air, "Well, guess you're not too cold, that's the only chance you get."

Yuuichirou huffs and leans back against Mikaela snatching the remote, "I'm picking something then."

"That's fine," Mika snuggles into his pillow and idly watches Yuu flip channels before settling on some action movie.

Ten minutes later and Yuu is back yanking at his blankets, "Let me in!"

"No, you had your chance, you picked the remote!"

"I changed my mind!"

"Too bad, I'm good."

"Mika," Yuu whines, "I'm so cold, I can't even watch the movie."

Mikaela sighed, "Next time, I won't give you a second chance," he said unwrapping his blankets.

Yuu eagerly crawled in, wrapping the blankets back around them, and sighing in contentment, "It's so warm."

"It was warmer before you crawled in," Mika muttered.

"Told you I was cold." He felt Mika moving around before he felt a warm head pressing against his neck, he had the passing thought that Mikaela smelled really good, his blankets too. "You're not watching."

Mika murmured something indecipherable before relaxing further. Yuuichirou smiled a little as he felt Mika's breathing even out, guess he really was as tired as he looked. Yuu squirmed a bit before shutting off the TV, he supposed a quick nap wouldn't hurt.  
~~~~~

"Where are they," Krul questioned impatiently. "It's 5:30."

"They probably just got caught in traffic. Still no answer?"

"Clearly not," she glared at Guren, "if your kid kidnapped my son…."

"How do you know your brat didn't kidnap mine?"

"Now, now," Shinya interrupted, "I'm sure they'll be here shortly. They're sixteen year old boys, they probably lost track of time."

"And no answer from either of them?"

"If they're on their way, there's no point answering," Shinya tried to reassure Krul.

"Alright, we'll give them until six."

"That's fair."

Thirty anxious minutes later and Krul was demanding they call the police.

"That's not necessary, Guren interrupted. "I'll track Yuu's car."

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"I thought they'd be back, but I'm getting a little worried," Guren confessed.

"Hurry then."

Guren took a few minutes to pull up the app on his phone, "It says his last location was the park back in town. Huh."

"What is it?"

"It says his car has been parked there for almost 8 hours."

"Let's go then," Krul heads towards the door, her heels clicking across the floor, "Text me the address and I'll meet you there."

Guren sends her the address before heading to the parking garage, Shinya on his heels. "What if Yuu really did kidnap Mikaela? Maybe they ran away together in rebellion."

Guren snorted, "Yuu is not that much of an idiot. He wouldn't run away with some strange kid that doesn't understand personal space. If anything, they killed each other."

Shinya hummed, "Kind of like Yuu and Kimizuki."

"Exactly."  
~~~~~

Guren is standing in front of Yuu's empty car with no sign of the two boys. It's the last part of the hottest time of the day and there's hardly anyone around. They've searched the park and come up empty handed.

"Why would Yuu just leave his car here for eight hours," Shinya thought out loud.

"No clue, I called Shinoa and none of them have heard from him today either."

"Can we call the police yet?"

Guren sighed and looked over at the pink haired woman, "If we have no other choice."

"Finally, let's return to my house. We can call them from there. You can follow me."

Guren glared at Yuu's car. He told that stupid brat not to fuck this up and what does he do? He goes completely AWOL leaving his car and not answering his phone. Guren wants to strangle him, even as part of him is actually a little worried. He feels Shinya placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly.  
~~~~~

Krul opens the door to her house and steps out of her heels. She pauses, taking in the water bottle on the floor and the unfamiliar pair of shoes at the entrance.

"What is it," Shinya asked entering behind her.

"Those aren't Mikaela's shoes."

Guren peered over Shinya's shoulder and sighed in relief, "Those are Yuu's."

"This is where they've been the whole time? He was supposed to spend the day outside of the house." Krul hurries up the stairs to Mika's room pausing when she hears voices coming from inside. She's surprised to see both Mikaela and Yuuichirou in bed together. "I didn't realize Yuuichirou was the type to climb into bed with a complete stranger."

"He's not," Guren grits out.

"But, I suppose they are sixteen," Krul continues as if Guren hadn't even spoken. "Although, this is not how I would have chosen the day to go." Guren is about to go drag Yuuichirou out of the bed by his hair when he hears Mikaela speak.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"What do you mean why? You wouldn't give me any blankets!"

"Oh. So, you'll hop in bed with any stranger to get warm," Mikaela smirked.

"That's not what happened!" Yuu protested.

"Really? Because here you are. In my bed. Under my blankets."

Yuu glared, "Well, maybe next time you'll give me blankets when I ask."

Mika flipped onto his back and smiled, "Well, maybe next time you won't go home with a stranger."

Yuu freed an arm from the confines of the blankets and smacked Mikaela with a pillow, "You're a terrible host."

Mikaela retaliated by running his nails roughly down Yuuichirou's stomach causing him to jerk back only the blankets keeping him from falling off the side. "You're a terrible guest."

"I'm going home."

"Feel free….have a nice walk."

Yuu paused, shit, he'd forgotten they had walked here. "Nevermind, you're driving me to my car."

"Nah," Mika stretched and turned over, "I think I'll go back to sleep."

"No you won't!" Yuuichirou fought free of the blankets and gripped Mikaela's waist attempting to pull him from the bed.

Krul stepped into the room, clearing her throat. Yuuichirou immediately froze and both pairs of eyes flew to the doorway landing on Krul, Guren and Shinya standing there. "Uh…." Yuu gaped.

"What are you doing here?" Mika questioned sitting up forcing Yuuichirou to let go of him.

"It's after five."

Yuu glanced over at Mikaela's clock which read 6:45 and cursed internally. "Guess we lost track of time," he said with a sheepish glance at the adults.

"You bet you did," Guren said stomping into the room. "Where the hell is in your phone?"

"I…must have left it downstairs before we went swimming."

"And you left your car too?"

Yuu chuckled nervously, "Well, it was closer to here than back to my car when we decided to stop walking."

Guren narrowed his eyes, "What the hell was I supposed to think when you disappear, don't answer your phone, and your car's been abandoned for hours?"

"That I fell asleep," Yuu joked.

"This isn't funny, Yuuichirou."

The use of his full name like that instantly irritated Yuuichirou, it wasn't like he intentionally lost track of time. "I didn't do it on purpose, Guren!"

"How hard is it to be back by five," Guren countered.

"At least I came! I didn't volunteer for this!"

"It's the least you could do, I-"

"Okay, okay," Shinya interrupted what was easily about to turn into a full blown argument. "We get it, Guren was worried and Yuu is sorry he worried you."

"Yes," Krul said, "and I'm just glad you're both okay. Since we're all here, we may as well have dinner. I'll order something, come down when you're ready." Krul turned on her heel dragging Shinya and Guren out of the door.

Yuu groaned in frustration and collapsed across Mikaela's lap. Yuuichirou figured Guren had actually been worried, but still, he didn't have to act like Yuu was being difficult on purpose. It kind of pissed him off actually, he only agreed to this for Guren's sake anyway. Speaking of which, he could feel Mikaela stroking his hair and he hated to admit it, but it felt nice. He peered up at Mikaela with one eye, "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing? You fell on me."

"I'm trying to be less annoyed at Guren."

"Then I'm trying to comfort you."

Yuu cracked a smile, "I knew you weren't as cold as you acted."

Mika grimaced and shoved Yuu off his lap, "Let's go, I'm hungry."  
~~~~~

Mikaela slipped into a chair around the table where Krul was placing pans of pasta and Yuu sulked in a chair next to him.

"How was today, Mika," Krul questioned.

He glanced at Yuuichirou, "It wasn't so bad," Mika mumbled recollecting their day.

"At least someone's day was carefree," Guren muttered.

Yuu opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he felt Mikaela squeeze his leg, hard. He settled for glaring at Mikaela instead before attempting to pry Mika's hand off his thigh without being noticed. He thought he had succeeded only for Mikaela to grab his hand and squeeze causing him to flush. He glanced over at Mikaela to see he had that innocent smile back in place while he talked with Krul.

"You okay there, Yuu? You're looking a little weird," Shinya questioned in concern.

Yuu's head shot up and his cheeks darkened, "I'm fine."

"You better be for the trouble you caused," Guren muttered.

Mikaela yanked on his hand before he even had the chance to come up with a retort. Yuuichirou sighed and felt Mikaela's thumb stroking the back of his hand soothingly. He looked over at Mikaela smiling at something Shinya said and thought maybe another friend wouldn't be so bad.

"Yuu-chan says he wants to hang out again," Mika said looking over at him.

"Really," Guren replied with all eyes turning to look at Yuuichirou.

"Yeah, he doesn't want me to be lonely," Mikaela gave him a cheeky smile.

Guren smirked, "I'm sure he doesn't."

Yuu could feel himself turning red under Shinya and Guren's matching smirks and he wanted to melt into his seat, even Krul was looking at him curiously. He took it back, maybe a new friend would be so bad.


	2. Like Me

Chapter 2: Like Me

* * *

Yuuichirou rests his head on his arms as he observes Mikaela lying on his back beside him on the bed. They're supposed to be watching a movie, but only Mikaela is, Yuuichirou has stopped paying attention in favor of discreetly watching Mikaela instead. He observes his pale skin and long lashes and the way Mika's soft tousled blonde hair spreads out against the pillow, and Yuu knows it's as soft as it looks, he's run his fingers through the locks numerous times.

They've spent a lot of time together these past two months, probably more than Yuu has spent with his other friends this summer and he thinks….he may have just developed feelings for Mikaela.

It's not surprising considering he was finally able to get through Mikaela's shell and under he's actually really caring, when he wants to be, and teasing and Yuuichirou really likes spending time with him. Who knew a forced outing would turn out like this? He moves a little closer to Mikaela, Yuuichirou's eyes resting on the other's slightly parted lips and he wonders what it would be like to kiss him. He doubts Mika would mind, he's usually so calm about most things.

Yuuichirou strokes his socked foot against the inside of Mika's ankle, as expected, there's no response. "Mika."

"Hmm?" He answers without turning from the TV.

"I'm trying to talk to you," he whines.

"No, I'm pretty sure you've been staring at me. I don't know why you thought I wouldn't notice."

Yuu flushes, "I wasn't staring, I was observing, but I'm trying to talk to you now."

"You wanted to watch this movie."

"So?"

"So watch."

"Miiikaaa…"

Mikaela sighs and turns toward Yuu raising an eyebrow. Yuuichirou smiles before leaning in and placing a short sweet kiss on Mikaela's lips. Yuu pulls back and regards the other's surprised expression. Mika's lips are just as soft as he imagined, although he'd like a kiss that lasts longer. They're watching each other silently and Yuuichirou is contemplating going in for another, wondering if he can get away with it when his door is thrown open.

Both their eyes shoot to the door to see Yuu's group of friends led by none other than Shinoa. Mikaela inwardly groans before rolling across Yuuichirou to face the wall, Yuu is hit by the urge to grab Mikaela and hold him there on top of him when he feels Mikaela rolling across him. He would do it to, if his friends weren't in the room watching, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Ah, so this is the famous Mikaela whose taken all your time this summer," Shinoa says with a glint in her eyes. Yuuichirou wants to rewind to 5 minutes ago, he knows this isn't going anywhere good. He inwardly sighs at Mikaela's lack of movement or response, seems cold Mikaela is back.

"Seriously, Yuu," Mitsuba says sitting in Yuu's desk chair, "you've hardly spent any time with us this summer, but you've spent tons of time with him. How many favors does Guren's company need anyway?"

"Mitsuba!"

"What? It's true. Isn't that the whole reason you guys hung out that first time, for a favor?"

Before Yuu can even say a word in protest, Mikaela abruptly sits up and climbs off the bed. "I'm gonna go home."

"Wait!" Yuu can't let him leave like this, not thinking he's just using him, that'll ruin everything. "You know that's not true, Mika."

"It doesn't matter, Yuu." Yuuchirou feels himself flinch at the missing honorific to his name. "I should get home, spend time with your friends." Yuu knows what he's doing, he's distinguishing himself from what he considers Yuu's actual friends, closing himself off from their friendship. This is like two steps back.

They never even got to talk about the kiss. "You can't leave, we were…" Yuuichirou gestures helplessly.

Mikaela waves his hand dismissively, "That doesn't matter. I'll see you," he says before leaving the room. Yuuichirou feels his heart clench at Mika's casual dismissal of their kiss. It hurts to think that it meant nothing to him.

"How could you say that, Mitsuba," Yuuichirou yells.

"How was I supposed to know he'd get upset? I've never even met the guy. But, if you're letting him keep you from hanging out with us, I figured there were more favors involved."

"Jeezus Mistuba, you were wrong! We're friends!"

"Now now Yuu," Shinoa interrupts. "Mitsuba has a point, we haven't spent much time together this summer. But, you've spent a lot of time with him, it's like he's taking you away and we don't appreciate it."

Yuu scrubs his face in frustration, "It's not like that. Mika hasn't been keeping me away."

"Oh yeah," Kimizuki interjects, "then why haven't we met him? Where've you been? You have no problem laying up in bed with him, but we barely see you!"

Yuuichirou glares, "Don't act like you care."

"Guys, come on, don't gang up on Yuu," Yoichi soothes. "He's probably just been busy."

Kimizuki scoffs. Yuu levels him with another glare, "Thanks Yoichi, at least someone here can act like an actual friend."

"You'd have to be around to be a friend," Kimizuki retorts.

"Well, why don't you just get the fuck out then?"

"Ahaha, none of that. Why don't you just tell us why we've never met him, Yuu?"

Yuu looks at Shinoa and sighs, "No reason really. Mika just isn't really a people person, so I haven't wanted to make him uncomfortable."

"And us?"

"I can't be in two places at once, Shinoa."

"You don't have to be, but it would be nice to see you a bit more, Yuu," Yoichi says gently.

Yuu looks at Mitsuba and falls back on his bed, "I'm sure that'll be no problem now."  
~~~~~

Mikaela is irritated, he's sure it's plainly written on his face. He likes Yuu, he really does, he was wrong to let himself get so attached. They were getting along so well, perhaps too well because now it'll end. Krul always tells him not to be so pessimistic, but this time he was right.

He wasn't stupid, he knew Yuuichirou had other friends, however, he never brought them up or offered to introduce them which Mikaela was fine with. But, now with his actual friends showing up and demanding Yuu's attention, Mikaela is pretty sure their summer together is over.

Well, everything good has to end, it does make him sad though. Mikaela really really hopes that what Mistuba said isn't true, he doesn't think it is, but you can never tell with people. He's so engrossed in his despondency that he doesn't notice a car has pulled up next to him.

"Hey you!" Mikaela looks over to see a purple haired guy leaning out of the car window with a grin, "You look angry."

"So?"

"So, we happen to be one person short for our street hockey team and you look like you could use somewhere to let out that aggression." Mikaela peers at the two guys in the car, they look about his age and the black haired guy driving seemed okay, but street hockey?

"I'm not really dressed for it."

The purple haired guy appraises him, "Nah, its fine, you don't have to wear anything special."

"I've never played before."

"We're not professionals either."

He considers, he _is_ still pretty irritated and his house is far since he didn't drive to Yuu's. It seems it's either this or walk hours home, "Will you take me home after?"

"Duh."

That decides it, "Alright."

"Cool, I'm Lacus and this is Rene. Hop in."

Once is Mika is settled in and Rene is driving, Lacus explains, "We play 3v3, no goalie, it's kind of aggressive, but fun. We had a third person, but he quit, so we were short, fortunately we found you."

He wasn't exactly looking forward to this, but it is something to keep his mind off Yuu rather than sitting at home depressed wondering why he let it get this far.

Arriving at the court, Lacus gives him a quick introduction to the opposing team, Crowley, Chess and Horn. He's surprised that the last two are girls, but Lacus quickly reassures him. He's told that they can hold their own and if you go easy on them, you'll be unpleasantly surprised. Contact sports aren't his favorite, but he supposes a few games won't kill him.  
~~~~~

Lacus was right, Chess and Horn _are_ aggressive, in fact everyone's aggressive, but him. And it constantly ends with him on the ground whether from tripping over someone's hockey stick or being smashed into when they're stealing the puck. His mouth is gritty from all the times he's hit the ground, at this point, he'd rather run away from the puck.

They're losing of course, but Lacus and Rene keep giving him support, telling him he's doing well. They probably know he's close to quitting. Oh look, he's back on the ground again after Horn took a swipe at him, if he didn't know any better, he'd say he was the rookie punching bag. Rene comes to stand over him, "Had enough?"

"Are we finished?"

Rene glances over to where the opposite team is celebrating another goal. "5-0, I think you've helped us get our asses kicked enough for one day."

Mikaela glares up at him, "I was _helping_ you guys."

"Uh huh and we thank you. That doesn't mean that you don't suck though." Rene reaches down a hand and pulls him up. "Come on, I guess I'll keep my word and take you home."

"Thanks." Mikaela follows Rene to say goodbye to the others and he has to admit as much as this sucked, it did keep his mind of Yuu.

Lacus throws an arm around his shoulders, "We should do this again." Mikaela gives him a flat look. "You'll get better with practice."

After Mikaela has been dropped off and scrubbed all the dirt and sweat from his skin, he checks his blinking phone and sees two messages. One from Krul telling him to come get dinner and another from Yuu, the latter of which he decides to ignore.

He has been spending too much time with Yuu, he'll give him some space to be with his real friends for a while. He joins Krul at the table a few minutes later. He's halfway through his meal when Krul asked what she's clearly been burning to ask, "Who were those boys?"

"Some guys I met today."

"I thought you were hanging out with Yuuichirou today."

"Something came up."

Krul is silent for a moment, "You're not going to push him away, are you?"

"Why would I?"

"Mikaela I know you. Something happened and I know you try to keep people at a distance. Don't do something you'll regret."

"You said I could ditch him if I found other friends."

"That was before you two became close. It's okay to trust someone."

"No, no it isn't and personally I'd rather not. Are you finished?" Mikaela asks standing up from the table and grabbing Krul's plate. Krul watches him at the kitchen sink. She knows he still has abandonment issues from his parents and the orphanage, but it's like pulling teeth to get him to talk about them.

If he never lets anyone in, he's right, he won't get hurt, but he won't stop being lonely either. She really thought he and Yuuichirou were making progress. She stands and pats Mikaela's shoulder before leaving the kitchen.  
~~~~~

It's been a week since Mikaela had met Lacus and Rene and he actually gets along with them well. While Lacus seems to be the more outgoing of the two, neither of them seems to be the energetic type and they don't expect much from Mika either. It works out perfectly for Mikaela, he may be sad about Yuuichirou, but this way Yuu's friends get to spend time with him and Mikaela doesn't have to deal with them.

"Dude Mikaela, I'm trying to play this game, but this Yuu-chan keeps sending texts."

"Really," Mika says from the beanbag where he's playing video games against Rene.

"Yeah and he sounds kind of annoyed. Ex-boyfriend?"

"No."

"Read them," Rene says and Lacus complies.

 **[Mika, reply to my texts]**

 **[This isn't funny]**

 **[You're never home, you barely reply, and you're not answering my calls!]**

"Jeez Mika, you sure he's not an ex," Lacus teases.

"We're just friends."

"Put him out of his misery and talk to him," Lacus laughs.

 **[Stop avoiding me!]**

Lacus pauses. **[I want to kiss you again]**

Both Rene and Mikaela's heads whip around to stare at Lacus. "That does not sound like something a friend would say," Rene states.

"Nope. You stringing him along Mika?"

"No," he turns back around and aggressively murders Rene's character on screen.

Rene stares at him, "Ass."

Just then Mika's phone rings, "Oops, guess he didn't like my reply."

Mika shoots up, "What did you say?!"

"Nothing much, just that maybe you didn't want to kiss him back."

"Lacus!" Mika can hear Rene chuckling, he kind of wants to strangle them both.

"You said you're just friends, clearly you don't want to kiss him." Lacus smirks at him before answering the call. "Lacus speaking…..I'm Mika's friend too…Yea he's here….Nah, he's busy playing with Rene."

Mikaela feels his cheeks burn with anger, he knows what Lacus is doing and it's not helping. Mika snatches the phone away from him midsentence. "Hey Yuu-chan, what's up?"

There's silence on the other end of the line. "Yuu-chan?"

"Mikaela."

"Yeah?"

"So, that's it. You're just going to make new friends and ditch me?"

"That's not what happened, I was giving you space."

"I didn't ask for space."

"You still needed it."

"Don't lie! You were angry about my friends, so you've been avoiding me!"

"I haven't-," Mikaela is embarrassed as Yuu begins to rant at him with Lacus and Rene watching him in amusement. He knows they can hear by the identical smirks they're both wearing.

"You can't just ditch me," Yuu cries out pulling Mikaela's attention back to him. Yuuichirou knows he's being too emotional about this, but he can't help it. Mikaela's trying to separate them and pull away, he can't let that happen.

"Okay, Yuu-chan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I really did want to kiss you again," Yuu says in a quiet voice.

"I know," Mika said just as quietly.

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon."

"…I want seven kisses when you do."

"Okay…why is that?"

"Because that's how many days you've avoided me! No, wait, I changed my mind, I want 20!"

Mika chuckles, "Why 20?"

"Because I can!"

"Okay, Yuu-chan, I'll see you later."

"You better," he says before hanging up the phone.

Mikaela can feel Lacus and Rene's curious gazes on him as he takes his seat on the beanbag chair again, but he refuses to humor them. Choosing instead to crush them on screen in payback. Games are so much easier to deal with.  
~~~~~

Yuuichirou is upset, other than that quick phone call yesterday, he's barely had any contact with Mikaela in a week. Sure, it's great spending time with his friends again. They've attempted to cram half a summer's worth of stuff into a week, but he still misses Mikaela. They left it at such an awkward point, he's not sure how Mikaela feels about him, not that he'd get an answer even if he asked.

Even Guren has noticed that he's been a little down lately. He tried to play it off, but he wasn't fooling anyone. The fact that he hasn't left the house today and barely his room can attest to the fact that he's not in the best mood.

Which is why he's caught completely off guard when Mikaela runs into his bedroom and jumps on him covering his face in kisses, "One, two, three, four, five."

"Stop," Yuu protests, "that's not how I wanted them."

"You said twenty kisses," he continues kissing him everywhere except his mouth, "six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Sttooopppp! Not like this," Yuu yells frantically trying to push Mikaela off.

"Too bad," he laughs in between kisses.

"Noooo, this isn't fair," Yuu sulks and gives up as Mikaela reaches nineteen.

Mikaela smiles down at him before, _finally_ , placing the twentieth kiss on his lips. This one lingers and Yuu smiles at how Mikaela's lips are just as soft as he remembers. Before Mika can pull back, Yuuichirou brings his hands up to cup both sides of Mika's face to hold him in place and deepen the kiss. Yuu presses his tongue to Mikaela's lips, but, of course, the jerk refuses to open his mouth. Yuu can feel Mika smiling against his lips and knows he's doing it on purpose.

Yuuichirou growls in frustration and drops one of his hands to slip under Mikaela's shirt and tickle his side causing Mika to lose his balance and collapse on him. Yuu takes advantage of the distraction to flip them over and slip his tongue into Mikaela's open mouth sealing it with his lips. Surprisingly, Mika is cooperative and Yuu takes full advantage of it to explore Mika's mouth and wrap his tongue around the others.

He isn't quite finished yet when Mikaela pushes him away to catch his breath. Mika looks up at him through half lidded eyes, "You're lucky I didn't bite your tongue off."

"Yeah whatever," Yuu murmurs before dipping back down to continue where he left off. Unfortunately, Mikaela turns his head last minute and Yuu ends up kissing his neck instead. "You're such a tease," Yuuichirou mutters before latching onto Mikaela's neck and giving a hard suck.

"What are you doing?!" Mikaela's hand slips into Yuu's hair futilely trying to pull his head back. Yuu grumbles something unintelligible before pressing into Mikaela's side and biting down harder on his neck, Mika's back arches off the bed as he cries out. Mikaela could feel Yuu smirking against his neck before he felt his teeth let go and he promptly shoved Yuu off the side of the bed.

Yuuichirou wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave Mikaela a wide smile, "Tables turned, hmm?" Mikaela threw a pillow at him.

"Sorry sorry, don't be mad," Yuuichirou holds up his hands placatingly. "Besides…you started it." "Seriously though," he continues before Mikaela can respond, "Come here." Mikaela hesitates for a minute before Yuu pulls him off the bed and into his lap with an impatient sigh. He adjusts him so that Mika's legs straddle his waist and Yuuichirou has a firm grip on Mika's hips. Yuu takes a deep breath, "So…I really did want to do that."

"You've told me numerous times."

Yuu's grip on his hips tighten, "Mika…." Yuu is nervous as hell, the past week without him has made him realize he really does like Mikaela and wants to be with him. But getting Mika to admit anything about his feelings is like pulling teeth that never come out which makes this even harder.

He's not sure where he stands with Mikaela and asking will no doubt get him an evasive answer, so he'll just have to hope he's not rejected. His eyes fall on Mikaela's mouth which is pulled into a small frown as he waits for Yuu to speak, maybe he should just….kiss him again, that sounds a lot easier and a lot nicer, but… "Mika, have you ever dated anyone?"

"I haven't."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Not at all."

"No one wants to be alone forever," Yuuichirou coaxed. "What kind of life is that?" Mikaela shoved him away hard enough to break his grip on him and stood up.

"Some people prefer to be alone," he stated coldly. "Connections are only good until they're not and I'm not interested." Mikaela turned towards the door, "I'll see you later Yuu-chan."

Yuuichirou watched him leave in shock. That did not go as he was hoping, at all. Apparently he'd hit a sore spot that he didn't even know was there. Next time, he'd have to try a different approach.  
~~~~~

Mikaela's in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and Krul when she strolls in taking a seat at the island. "How much longer do you think it'll be, I kind of have to be at work soon."

Mika glances back at her, "You could eat cereal, just saying."

"That's not very nutritious."

"It's not, but I'm not the one in a rush."

"You should…" Krul pauses.

"I should what?"

"Tell me what that is on your neck!"

"Oh…I got bit by a bug and I guess it got irritated."

Krul comes around the corner, "Don't lie to me Mikaela." She presses two fingers against his neck and he flinches. "You got bit, but it definitely was not by a bug. Yuuichirou did this, didn't he?"

"Why him? He's not the only person I talk to."

"Not recently, but I've still seen the way he looks at you. Unless….it was someone else and that's why you haven't been hanging out much lately." She looked closer, "No, it's too fresh for that."

"It was just a one-time thing, he got a little carried away."

"Uh huh, I bet he'd like to get 'carried away' several more times." Krul snaps several photos.

"Don't take pictures!"

"I need evidence. Pack my breakfast to go, I've got a meeting."  
~~~~~

"Stop eating," Guren commands. Yuu freezes with his spoon half way to his mouth. He had been idly eating his cereal thinking about nothing in particular when Guren stormed in and shoved a phone between him and his cereal, "Yuu, what the hell is this?!"

Yuu looks blankly at the phone in front of him before it clicks what he's looking at. It's a picture of Mikaela's neck with a rather impressive mark on it, Yuuichirou feels himself pale. "Uhh..."

"That's right, Yuu." Guren smacks him in the head with the phone. "What were you thinking!"

"Ow shit, Guren, that hurts!" Yuu protests rubbing his head.

Guren looks on unimpressed, "Well?"

"I didn't, I mean, I wasn't thinking anything. It just kind of happened?"

"Your mouth just kind of attached to his neck," Guren glances at the photo. "And apparently aggressively at that."

Yuu flushes and looks away. He doesn't regret it and he's not embarrassed about doing it per say, but being called out on it and having it shoved in his face by his guardian _is_ making him uncomfortable. "How did you get that anyway?"

"Krul Tepes sent it to me this morning with a question of what was wrong with my man eating son."

"Oh."

"She wasn't pleased. Seriously, keep your mouth to yourself or don't make it so noticeable."

"..."

"Did you forget the business formal tonight? You're both gonna be there and that's going to take a lot to cover up, probably why she's annoyed."

"...Sorry."

"We both know you're not. What's with you and him anyway? He doesn't seem like the type to let just anyone mark him like that."

Yuuichirou shrugged, "It just happened."

Guren gave him a long look, but decided not to press it. "Just make sure you're here in time to go tonight."

He nodded. Guren turned to leave, but paused, "Oh and Yuu?"

"Yea?"

Guren narrowed his eyes, "Stay off him."

Yuu glared at Guren's retreating back. What was that supposed to mean? He could have Mikaela if he wanted and he _did_ want him, Guren couldn't stop him. He didn't need a fucking warning, it's not like he was a slave to his hormones or something. Did he expect him to try something at the formal? He could control himself for fuck's sake. Now, Yuu kind of wanted to bail just to make Guren as irritated as he currently was. But then again... _Mikaela_. They hadn't spent as much time together lately and he didn't want to miss the chance to see him, school would be starting back soon. Yuuichirou sighed and looked down, fuck, his cereal was soggy now.  
~~~~~

Yuuichirou hates formals, especially ones where he has to dress up and that are full of adults networking and kissing each other's asses. He hates that Guren forces him to come to these. The only positive part of this is Mikaela…and the champagne, yeah the champagne's pretty good too. However, he did forget one crucial fact, that Shinoa would also be here.

She was also forced to come and she's been bored as fuck the entire time which was bad news for Yuuichirou. She'd been practically up his ass since he walked in the door harassing him for her own entertainment. That's also the reason he hasn't been around Mika all night, where he would go, Shinoa would follow and the last thing he wanted was for Shinoa to start in on Mikaela.

That would not end well and he really didn't want Mika to turn away from him ever again. He could not wait for this to end. Yuu is drifting in his thoughts working his way through his 2nd glass of champagne when he feels Guren grab his arm. "Come on kid, come meet my boss, I'm sure you remember him." Yuu groaned, of course he remembers Guren's bastard of a boss.

"Hello Yuuichirou."

Yuu is silent until he feels Guren subtly pinching his arm. "Hello," he forces out.

Kureto appraises Yuuichirou and smirks, "Well, I see you have grown up. You are not as wild as you used to be." Unfortunately Yuu knows exactly what Kureto is referring to.

One time not long after Guren adopted him, he needed to pick something up from work and Yuu hadn't wanted to come. He had sat in the lobby pouting and when Kureto had passed by and spoken to him making a remark about his adoption and adjustment, Yuu had responded with some very unkind words. Next thing he knew, Kureto had him by the ankle and was shaking him upside down. He remembers screaming all kinds of shit until Guren had come running and dragged him out of the office by his neck. He had been grounded for two weeks after that incident. Yeah he remembers this guy.

"It has been a few years." Yuu bets he could take Kureto now.

"I just wanted to give my appreciation for you volunteering to show Krul's son around. It was very beneficial to our company and Guren's job."

Yuuichirou knows as well as Kureto does that he did not volunteer, he swears this guy is testing him on purpose. "It was no problem."

"I imagine not. I hear you two have gotten close."

"That's not really your business, is it?"

"In fact it is. If you mess up this business partnership with whatever the hell it is you're doing, it won't be nice."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Enough," Guren interrupts, giving Yuuichirou a warning look. "Why don't you go find Mikaela, Shinoa's going to be busy with Shinya for a while. You two can keep each other out of trouble."

Yuu swallows the rest of his glass, "Fine."

"Lay off the champagne." Yuuichirou grabs another glass and walks off.

Yuu spots Mikaela alone on a couch near the back of the room and speeds up, but immediately has to slow down. His head is starting to feel weird and it seems the alcohol has started to catch up with him. Starting a third glass was definitely a mistake. Yuu reaches Mikaela and collapses beside him, scooting close and resting his head on Mika's shoulder. Mikaela wraps an arm around his waist, "Hey Yuu-chan."

"This party sucks."

Mikaela laughs, "You drank so much, you should be having a great time."

"Well, I'm not," Yuu rubs his face into Mikaela's neck. "That only made it worse."

Mikaela lazily runs his fingers up Yuu's side, "How do you feel?"

"Like my head could float off at any minute," he slurs.

"You should probably lay off the champagne."

"Yeah," he hands Mika his half full glass. Mikaela takes a sip.

"This isn't half bad."

"That's probably why it was so easy to drink," he yawns. "Wait a minute, the mark is gone."

"It's not gone, Krul just used a lot of makeup, which won't last if you keep rubbing against me."

Yuu began trying to wipe the makeup away with his hand, "You should show it off. If you gave me one, I would."

"You're drunk," Mikaela pulls away from him. "Cut it out, it's still sore."

Yuu pulls him back, "Want me to kiss it better?"

"That's the last thing I want. Isn't that how this happened."

"No, I'm pretty sure it happened because you were being a fucking tease and turned your head. It's your fault. You should've just let me kiss you more."

Mikaela rolls his eyes and lets silence take over. He's kind of surprised, it seems Yuuichirou is even more assertive than usual when he drinks. He sighs when he feels Yuu's breathing even out and his body become heavier. Guren appears in front of him, "You're taking him home."

Mikaela raises an eyebrow, "Why should I?"

"Because he's being a brat and I don't want to deal with him."

"You shouldn't have let him drink so much."

Guren shrugged, "He was in one of his moods, he'll be nicer to you anyway."

"So? He's not my responsibility."

"Tonight he is. Krul already okayed it. Drive safe."

Mikaela sighed again, these events sucked, so did adults in general. He didn't mind taking care of Yuu-chan, but he hated the way they made assumptions and that Krul was trying to force him into something again. No doubt, since she had noticed Yuu hadn't been around much the past week, this was her way of getting them to spend time together again. The feel of Yuu's arms tightening around him pulled him from his thoughts, "Mikaela?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"You didn't mean it, right?"

"Mean what?"

"That I'm not your responsibility."

"Yuu-chan…."

"Why can't I be your responsibility," Yuu demands. "You care about me, you like me, right?"

"Of course, you know I do."

Yuu's arms tighten further, "Say it. Tell me."

"I-I can't," Mika stutters out caught off guard by Yuu's sudden aggression.

"Why not," he angrily asks.

"I just can't."

"You said you do! If you meant it, you can say it!" Mikaela stares back at him. "Forget it," Yuu pushes him away and clumsily takes off.

Shit, Mikaela thinks. That wasn't supposed to happen, he cares about Yuu, he really does, but admitting his feelings out loud is not something he's ready to do. Saying them makes them real and anything good or bad could happen when you make yourself vulnerable like that.

He eventually finds Yuuichirou passed out in the grass on the side of the building. He shakes his head before bending down and lifting Yuu into his arms. As he carried him to the car, he could swear he heard Yuu mumble "I won't let you be alone."  
~~~~~

Mikaela wakes to Yuuichirou running his fingers through his hair the next morning. Despite how much Yuuichirou drank last night, his eyes are alert and clear. In fact, they're so intensely focused on him that it makes Mikaela squirm and he can feel the beginnings of a blush starting.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," he replies sitting up and removing Yuu's hand. Yuuichirou frowns, but says nothing. He still hasn't broken his intense staring and it's making Mika self-conscious. "Stop staring at me," he covers his red face with a pillow.

"Don't hide from me." Yuu wastes no time removing the pillow and grabbing Mikaela's hand between both of his. Mikaela glances down at their hands then back up at Yuuichirou who has a small smile on his face now.

"Hey, Mika, so we're dating now, right?" Even if he can't get Mika to admit his feelings, doesn't mean there's not hope for the future.

" _What?_ "

"We're dating now, aren't we?"

Mikaela pauses and attempts to remove his hand from Yuu's grip to no avail. He's surprised, they are pretty close, but after last night, he really didn't think the morning would start like this. He hasn't thought much on taking the next step and would prefer not to. "I don't know, Yuu-chan, you're kind of a handful. I don't know if I can take the stress."

"Me?" Yuu says in disbelief. "You're the difficult one! You're always sarcastic! Or you're cold! You avoided me for a week, that hurt! You refuse to talk to people and you shut down all the time around others! And you don't even care!" Yuu rants on and on.

Mikaela listens to his rant in amusement before Yuu finally runs out of steam and simply sits there sulking. "You done?"

"Yeah," he mutters.

"If it's like that, I don't understand why you even _want_ to date."

Yuuichirou frowns, "Because for all that, I still like you, okay. I like your smile. I like it when you're nice to me, I like being the one you're closest to. I like when you're affectionate and even though you're kind of snarky and distant sometimes, I know you don't mean it and underneath I can tell you're actually really sweet." Yuuichirou gazes at him, "And I really just want to be with you."

Mikaela gives him one of those rare sweet smiles, "Okay Yuu-chan, we can date."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty demanding though."

"Yes!" Yuu throws his arms around Mikaela pulling him into a tight hug, "That's all I wanted!" Mikaela returns the hug squeezing tight and although Mikaela still has his doubts about starting a relationship, he decides to let his guard down just this once, trust Yuu and hope for the best.


	3. Love Me

1\. Sorry for any cultural inaccuracies, I did a bit of mixing to have the parts I wanted work.

2\. Yuu just wants to be loved.

3\. Kinchaku = a small drawstring bag carried with kimonos. Amazake = a warm, sweet thick drink that's stirred while you drink it. Hatsumode = First shrine visit of the new year.

* * *

Chapter 3: Love Me

Yuuichirou looks at the boy curled up in his lap fondly. It's a mild day for December and sunny, but still chilly enough for Mikaela to want to cuddle up close. But then again, when is he ever not close. Since they've started dating he's found out that Mika is a closet cuddler, a glutton for attention, and maybe a bit clingy too.

He supposes Mika did give him a warning back when they agreed to date, but he was too happy that he was getting what he wanted to pay Mika's warning any mind, not that it would have changed his mind anyway. Yuu doesn't mind though, especially times like now, sitting here with Mikaela slowly intertwining their fingers. He had a feeling Mika was only pretending to be asleep.

He brushes back Mika's bangs, "I know you're awake, you might as well get up." He receives no response, "Miiika," he teases tickling his chin. Mikaela swats his hand away before opening radiant blue eyes to look up at him, he reaches his hand up towards him and Yuu knows exactly what he wants. He's happy to comply, bending down to give Mika a kiss.

Yuu is still surprised sometimes at how much warmer and sweeter Mikaela is now, with him at least. He knew Mika wasn't as cold as he acted. He had told Yuu that he was demanding, but if by demanding he meant he wanted lots of affection then Yuu can definitely deal with that.

Mikaela loves affection and not a time goes by when they're together that they don't exchange at least a few gentle touches, hand holding most of all. Though for all their closeness, Yuu has to wonder how Mika truly feels about him. He loves Mikaela and would love to be with all the time, but Mika has not once said anything about his feelings towards Yuu.

Even though Yuuichirou knows Mika cares about him, still, some part of him can't help feeling that Mikaela is still holding part of himself back and Yuu hates it. He wants Mikaela to be completely his.

"Yuu-chan?"

Mika's voice pulls him from his inner thoughts, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You look upset."

He shakes head, "Nothing, just thinking about some stuff."

"Like?"

"It's not important," he sits Mika up and stands up. He reaches down a hand, "Let's go. We gotta get back to class."

Mika allows himself to be pulled up, however, he's still a little worried. Yuu has seemed a bit distant lately, nothing too bad, but he seems to be lost in his thoughts more and more when they're together and Mika doesn't have a clue what's going through his mind. Yuu still seems fine with returning his affection, but Mika's starting to get nervous.

Yuuichirou places a kiss on his lips, "I'll see you after school," and runs off to his class leaving Mika with no chance to ask him and no choice but to go in his own class.

Yuu is anxious, he can't wait for Winter Break to start. He hasn't been able to see Mika much these past few weeks with finals and the end of the semester wrapping up, he's been hella busy. But, finally it'll be Winter Break and they can be together again like summer. Turns out spending that much time together is a lot harder to do during the school year and especially when he's balancing Mika and his friends also.

This is probably more his hormones talking, but he can also _finally_ touch Mika again. It's been forever since they've had time together and Yuu has been getting a bit….antsy. But fortunately, the day's about to end, break's going to start, and he'll have nothing but free time.

The minute the bell rings, Yuuichirou is out of his seat, out the door and making his way to Mika's class. He's disappointed to find he wasn't fast enough and makes his way to the front of the building. He sees his friends beckoning to him, he nods making his way over.

"Winter Break, Yuu!" Shinoa yells throwing her arm around him. "We made it through another semester!"

"Tell me about it."

"So, what's the plan? We've gotta make it count."

"You already know what _his_ plan is," Kimizuki answers.

"Huh?"

"He's gonna be attached at the hip to Mikaela all break. That's why he left class so fast."

"Yuu wouldn't do that. He already ditched us most of summer," Mistuba interrupts.

Yuu has to fight down the guilty feeling that arises when they all turn to look at him because that's exactly how he planned to spend the break. "Not the _whole_ break," he mutters.

"Yuu," Mistuba shakes him. "Stop forgetting you have friends who want to spend time with you too."

"I _know_ that. It's just we haven't really spent time together in a while and I….miss him."

"And what about us?"

"I see you guys every day."

"You see him too!"

"Now Mitsuba," Shinoa says with a sly smile, "I think there's something Yuu is trying to say here."

"Huh?"

"Mikaela can give him something the rest of us can't," she continues. "That's really what he's after."

"What's that Shinoa" Yoichi questions innocently.

"Why sex of course!"

"O-oh."

"That's not it all," Yuu protests even though he was just thinking about touching Mikaela earlier.

Shinoa ignores him, "Haven't you noticed Yuu's been a little agitated lately? He's sexually frustrated and only Mikaela can help him."

"I don't want to hear this."

"I don't either!" Yuu agrees with Kimizuki for once, "Shut up!"

Shinoa smirks, "Why just in class the other day when Yuu fell asleep, me and Mitsuba distinctly heard him moaning Mika's name."

"I did not!"

"What was it he said Mitsuba?"

"Hmm, I think it was something about being….tight."

"Whoa!" Yuu explodes turning on Shinoa and shoving her away, "That never happened, you're making that up!"

"Am I? We've all noticed you've been agitated lately, the reason was fairly obvious."

"It was just finals," Yuu emphasizes.

"Uh huh."

"Save your wet dreams for home Yuu not in public."

Yuu rounds on Kimizuki, "You shut up! You're not even in my class, you don't know shit!"

"I know they're right, you're obvious as hell."

Before Yuu can retort, Shinoa turns him in the other direction, "Unfortunately, it looks like you'll have to wait a while to get that sexual release you so desperately crave, looks like Mika's friends have claimed him for the day." Yuu follows Shinoa's gaze to see Mika walking with Lacus and Rene. "Looks like you're too late."

Yuuichirou shrugs her arm off and runs after them, ignoring his friend's calls. "Mika!" Mika turns and smiles at Yuu when he sees him approaching. "Hey, it's finally Winter Break! Aren't you excited?"

"Duh, he is," Lacus answers. "Why do you think we're leaving so fast?"

"I was asking Mika." Yuu is still kind of annoyed at Shinoa and Lacus isn't helping. He can really get under Yuu's skin sometimes and he knows it. "You don't know what he's thinking."

"Of course I do, we're his best friends," Lacus says throwing an arm around Mika's shoulders. "We understand him, it's why we get along so well." Mikaela rolls his eyes, but smiles at Lacus. Yuuichirou does not like that, at all, nor does he like the way it makes him feel. Mika is the clingy one, so the rush of jealousy and animosity towards Lacus he feels catches him off guard.

"Whatever, come on, Mika," Yuu reaches for him, but Lacus pulls him out of reach.

"Ah ah ah, Mika is hanging out with us today," he gives Yuu a smirk over Mika's shoulder. Lacus is provoking him, he knows it, he can tell by the gleam in his eye. He's being intentionally touchy to get a rise of Yuu, unfortunately it's working.

Yuu forces down his annoyance, "That's cool, we have all of Winter Break to hang out." Yuu doesn't miss the flash of guilt on Mikaela's face. "….What is it?"

"Well….Krul has an overseas business transaction and she wants me with her for Christmas…"

"When?"

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and I'll be back a few days after Christmas."

"Mika! That's half the break!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You couldn't tell me sooner?"

"I meant to…I just never had the chance." Yuu glares because they both know he had plenty of chances, likely he knew Yuu was going to be annoyed and didn't want to bring it up. "But it's fine," he continues quickly. "We'll be together after I get back and come over tomorrow and I'll give you your Christmas present."

"Your virginity?" Yuu deadpans.

" _What?_ No. Be serious."

"I am."

"Aaaanyway, just come over tomorrow. Maybe 7?"

"Fine."

"Okay, enough of this love fest, let's go, Mika. We'll see you next semester Yuuichirou." Mika waves before Lacus drags him away, Yuu can't bring himself to return it. He misses him more already.

"Do you like him even half as much as he likes you?" Rene asks curiously when they're far enough away.

"Of course I like him, he's my boyfriend."

"Love him?"

Mika hesitates, "What's that matter?"

"It just seems as if he likes you a lot more than you like him."

"No, it's not like that. Yuu knows I care about him and he understands that I don't talk about my feelings."

"That's not what it looked like."

"Huh?"

"Looked more like he's possessive because he thinks you're not as invested as he is." Mikaela shakes his head. "You haven't noticed? His body language says it all."

"Even I've noticed," Lacus interjects.

"Of course you've noticed, you play on his insecurities and make it worse."

"You're both wrong, we're fine." And if there's a little feeling in the back of his head saying maybe Lacus and Rene are right, well it's easy enough to ignore.

~~~~~  
Yuu can't believe Mika waited until two days before to tell him he was going to be gone half the break. They never talked about it, but he assumed Mika wanted to spend time together just as much as he wanted to. But, that was like dropping a bomb on something he'd been looking forward to for weeks, he seriously has no clue what Mikaela is thinking sometimes.

Though now, the uncertainty is really starting to worry him. But since they'll be together today anyway, he's sure he can find a time to subtly bring it up, he always has to tread carefully on the subject of feelings with Mikaela.

He knocks on the door and Mika greets him as usual with a tight hug that he returns in earnest. "You made it!"

"Like I'd miss one of the few times we'll actually get to be together." Mika gets that guilty look again before apologizing and heading into the living room where he'd been watching Netflix. He pats the seat next to him and hands Yuu his gift once he's seated. Yuu opens the bag to pull out a soft sky blue blanket. Yuu rubs it against face, it's so _fluffy._ "Thanks Mika, this is great."

"You're welcome, I know blue's your favorite color and," Mika smirks, "it's to keep you warm so you don't go jumping into bed with strangers for warmth."

Yuu pauses, "…That's not funny."

"I'm just looking out for your safety, it may not end so well next time," Mika grins at him.

Yuu opens his mouth to protest, before settling into a smirk himself, "That's fine, I'm sure you'll love your present too then." Mika is instantly wary and unwraps the box with some trepidation, but it seems he worried for nothing, his gift turns out to be fairly innocuous. It turns out to be a pretty crimson scarf. Mika smiles at Yuu, noting his smirk with confusion. "It's for your neck."

"Uh…obviously?"

"So you don't have to wear makeup next time."

"Huh?"

Yuu raises his eyebrows and gives Mika a pointed look, "It'll come in handy so I don't have to hide it the next time I mark you up." Mika gives him a flat look and throws the bag at him which Yuu catches with a laugh.

"Who said there would even _be_ a next time?"

"Me!" Yuu shouts before tackling Mika to the couch and pinning him down. Mika retaliates by trying to use his whole body to throw Yuu off, but Yuu's hands are at his side in a flash tickling him into submission. Eventually Mika pleads defeat and they end up under Yuu's blanket asleep, Yuu drooling on Mika's chest after hours of Netflix.

And if at some point Yuu does end up getting his way, neither of would them would be surprised. But, Mika does end up having to wear the scarf for the next few days.

~~~~~  
"Yuu! Stop sulking! We're supposed to be enjoying Winter Break, but we can't with you permanently pouting like that."

"I can't help it, Mitsuba! I thought Mika would be with me most of the break."

"Well, he's not and we are. You guys are too attached anyway, this is good for you."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Yoichi chimes in.

Yuu settles back into his seat and watches Kimizuki set up the board games while Shinoa brings in snacks. It's been a long time since they've had game night, school keeps them all pretty busy, it's nice to unwind like this, even if Mika isn't here.

Yoichi passes him a bowl of popcorn and the dice, let the games begin. They argue and fight their way through the next few hours of games. They're all competitive and constantly challenging each other's moves, but somehow Shinoa manages to win most of the rounds. Everyone accuses her of cheating, but no one can figure out exactly how in order to call her on it.

It's getting close to midnight when they decide to call it a night and start getting ready for bed. "That's a nice blanket," Yoichi comments as Yuu's settling down. "Is it new?"

"Thanks," Yuu grins, "It was my present from Mika."

"How sweet," Kimizuki mutters only to receive a pillow to the face.

"Speaking of Mika," Shinoa interjects. "You two have been dating for a while now."

"Yeah?"

"So, isn't it about time we all really met him."

"What do you mean? You've all met him."

"No, we've seen him passing and we know each other by our relationship to you, but we've never actually been introduced or hung out altogether."

"I don't know…"

"She's right, Yuu," Mitsuba adds, "if you guys are a done deal, then it's about time we all got to know each other, you can't keep balancing up like this forever."

"Hey, invite him to New Year's Eve with us!" Yuu looks at Shinoa skeptically. "It'll be fine, it's going to be a few hours at most, just enough time for us to hang out without it getting too awkward."

"Maybe…"

"No, do it! If you don't, we'll meet him on our own terms without you around."

"Fine, fine. I'll ask him when he gets back home."

"Good."

Yuuichirou doesn't know how this is gonna go, but Shinoa does have a point, it is about time they all got to know each other because these are his friends and he doesn't plan on letting Mikaela go anytime soon either.

~~~~~  
Mikaela doesn't even have to guess to know who's climbing into his bed. He does have to wonder what Yuu is doing up this early though. He can feel Yuu wrapping arms around his waist and squirming to get comfortable. Mikaela wonders how long he has to lay here in peace because he knows Yuu won't lie here patiently for long.

Five minutes later he has his answer. He hears Yuu whisper into his ear, "Are you awake, Mika? We need to talk." He feels Yuu kiss behind his ear and turns to face him, "You're finally back, I missed you."

"And that's the reason you're up so early?"

"Yep," Yuu nods leaning over for another kiss. "I couldn't wait to see you again."

Mikaela sits up shoving the covers back, "I missed you too," he replies hugging Yuu tightly and really that's all the invitation Yuu needs.

Yuuichirou pushes Mikaela back down on the bed and climbs on top of him straddling his thighs. He smiles down at him before leaning down to initiate a kiss. Yuu parts his lips to deepen the kiss and hears Mikaela murmur, "This isn't talking."

"We'll talk later," he responds sliding his tongue past Mikaela's lips. He feels Mika smile before he wraps his arms around Yuu's neck pulling him closer and fighting Yuu for dominance in the kiss. Yuu grins and readily accepts the challenge angling his head for better access.

While Mika is distracted, Yuu brings his hand to Mika's waist stroking the bare skin before quickly slipping his hand first past the waistband of his pajama bottoms then his briefs to wrap around Mika's member. His brief gasp the only pause in the kiss. It's still soft, unlike Yuu's own which is quickly becoming uncomfortable with being restrained, but that can be fixed easily enough.

A few quick strokes and he can already feel Mika's body responding. Of course he follows by pressing his thighs together tightly, trapping Yuu's hand. Yuuichirou inwardly sighs, even after all this time Mika is still shy. Although he really has nothing to be shy about. He's gorgeous, lean, lithe, and soft in all the right places. He uses his hand and one of his knees to pry Mika's thighs apart and keep them open no matter how much he squirms and whines in protest.

Yuuichirou breaks Mika's hold on his neck and pulls away from the kiss. He gives a cheeky grin in response to Mika's confused look before pulling down the other's bottoms and briefs in one quick movement exposing Mika to the air and his waiting gaze. Mikaela renews his squirming to close his legs full force, but Yuu's knees are keeping them spread.

He watches Mika's face heat up red as he takes hold of his member again giving it a few slow strokes to see Mika's reaction. He loves touching Mika like this. "Yuu…."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing," his voice sounds strained.

"What's it look like," he questions letting go and adjusting his position briefly to slip Mikaela's clothes the rest of the way off and drop them on the floor. Perfect, now he has an unhindered view of Mika, legs spread, face flushed, skin pale and so easily bruised. Yuu loves this view. His dick likes it too, he'll have to take it out soon.

"Yuu-chan, you can't- ah! Krul's….ngh….downstairs," Miku manages to get out.

"Guess you'll just have to be quiet, won't you?"

Mikaela tries to move Yuu's hand away, but he just tightens his grip causing Mika to moan. "You know I can't."

"Yeah," Yuu smirks, "I know."

Mikaela can't hold back his strangled gasp or keep his hips from thrusting upwards when Yuu pushes a nail gently into the slit at the head of his member. "Yuu-chan! I can't!" Mika protests struggling to sit up.

"It's okay Mika," Yuu leans forward and kisses him. "Krul's gone, she was leaving when I got here."

"Y-you're sure?" Yuu pushes his nail in a bit deeper and Mika gives a choked cry, his hands fisting in the sheets.

"I'm sure."

Mikaela doesn't resist when Yuu reaches forward and pushes him back down against the bed. He knows Yuu enjoys watching him come undone, but he can't figure out why. It seems like anytime they do something like this, Yuu makes it his goal to see how far he can push Mika.

Mikaela actually feels a mild sense of relief when Yuu lets go of him. He watches Yuu remove his pants followed by his boxers, grabbing hold of himself and stroking as he watches Mikaela's eyes flicker between his hands and his face. Yuu is looking at him far too intensely and he kind of wants to hide again.

Yuu leans forward on top of him and presses his hips into Mikaela's grinding down. Yuu moves slowly against Mika increasing the friction without breaking eye contact. He increases his pace when he feels Mika pushing back against him. He really does love touching Mika. He knows when they have sex, it'll be great. But, for someone who loves cuddling and affection so much, Mika is surprisingly hesitant about full penetration. Yuuichirou thinks he's just a bit nervous, but he'll manage to loosen him up.

Mikaela's legs wrap around him as Yuu's thrusting increases, "Oh now you want to open your legs," Yuu gasps out. Mika pulls him down into a kiss in response taking control and exploring Yuu's mouth.

Yuu slides his hand between them wrapping it around both their members using the precum leaking out as lubrication to slick their lengths. Yuu feels Mika's legs squeeze tighter as he begins stroking them together squirming to get more friction.

It's been so long and he's close now, he can tell Mika is too by how tight his legs are squeezing and the death grip he has on Yuu. Yuu grinds now harder on Mika, increasing his stroking, he hears Mika cry out one second and the next he's overcome by pleasure. He comes to with his hand and their stomachs covered in the sticky mess, Mika breathing heavily with his eyes shut below him.

Yuuichirou wipes his hand on the sheets and collapses on top of Mika in a sweaty heap snuggling and resting his head under Mika's chin. Mikaela wraps his arms around Yuu feeling him get heavier as Yuu relaxes further. Mika's not surprised, Yuu was up far earlier than he's used to. He's already falling asleep yet he claims he came here to talk. "Hey Yuu-chan, did you want to see me or was that your hormones talking? It's kind of hard to tell when you climb in my bed, get off, and fall asleep."

Yuu cuddles closer, "Both. All of me wanted you," he answers with a yawn. "But, shh, we have time, let me sleep first." Mika sighs, but lets him sleep before he feels Yuu abruptly tense up. "Wait, I have to tell you before I forget. My friends want to meet you, like actually spend time together. They say it's been long enough and since we're dating, that you guys should know each other."

Mika makes a face that Yuu can't see, "If I absolutely have to. What did you have in mind?"

"Well….Shinoa was thinking we could all go to the New Year's festival together and then just you and me can go to Hatsumode. It wouldn't be all day with them, just a few hours."

"You promise?"

"Yep, just play nice for a few hours. It'll be fun," Yuu sleepily mumbles.

Mika nods before getting himself more comfortable, it doesn't look like Yuu is moving anytime soon.

~~~~~  
Mikaela climbs in Yuu's car and buckles his seatbelt. "You ready?" Yuu questions him with a grin.

"Not even remotely, but I'll do it for you."

"Thanks," Yuu gives his hand a squeeze, "let's go then!"

They arrive at the festival and the others are already there waiting for them. Yuu drags Mika over to his waiting friends and introductions are made. So far, so good. Mika knows Yuu's friend Shinoa is kind of a loud mouth, so he assumes she's making an effort because she's not spouting weird shit yet. However conversation is a bit stilted and forced, and Mika finds himself wishing they'd just stop trying, especially with Yuu looking more worried by the minute.

"Uh, Mikaela, what would you like to eat first?"

Mikaela looks over at the brown haired boy, he's pretty sure his name is Yoichi, he's one of Yuu's quieter friends and seems more easily dealt with. "I like yakisoba."

"Oh okay, well that's near the udon. You can come with me to get some if you want…" Yoichi trails off.

Mika nods, letting go of Yuu's hand and standing, anything to get away from the stilted atmosphere of the group. He speed walks off leaving Yoichi to follow. He glances over when Yoichi catches up to him, "Sorry, I just couldn't take the forced conversation anymore."

"Yeah, it was getting pretty bad. But, well, Yuu says you're not a people person, but you're really important to him, so none of us really knew how to act."

"Oh…I'm not, so um thanks for trying."

"It's no problem. We all did really want to get to know you better. Yuu is our friend, so that automatically makes you part of our circle, if you want to be."

Mikaela's not really sure what to make of that, he was just coming along to placate Yuu, he wasn't expecting Yoichi's honesty or that they might actually want him to hang around more. He's not sure how he feels about opening himself up to that many people, especially when he doesn't _really_ know their intentions.

However, he pushes the thought aside in favor of seeking out a food stand. He buys his yakisoba while Yoichi buys his udon and when Yoichi is about to head back to the others, Mika mildly suggests that maybe he would be more comfortable if they ate over here and delayed going back to the others for a little. Yoichi is only too happy to oblige, he says he also wouldn't mind being away from the tense atmosphere a bit longer.

They end up at a spot not too far from the food stands and it's so much easier to talk one on one that they end up staying there longer than initially planned, getting takoyaki and mochi when they've finished their initial dishes. If all Yuu's friends were as easy going as Yoichi, it would be so much easier, as it is though, he's pretty content to sit here and get to know Yoichi. Yuu will be also be pleased that he's actually making an effort, so Mika thinks it's a win win situation.

~~~~~  
"Where are they?" Yuu questions in agitation, "they've been gone forever."

"I dunno, Yuu. Maybe he decided Yoichi was better and they ran off into the sunset together."

"Shut up Shinoa. They probably just got lost." Yuu stands up, "I'm gonna go look for them."

"Wait, hold on. We'll come too, it won't help if you get lost too."

Yuu glowers as he impatiently waits for them to gather their things, Shinoa's offhand comment hit a little too close to home for Yuu's liking, even if she was just joking. When they finally set off, it doesn't take long at all to find them and they're not lost at all. In fact, they seem completely at ease as if everyone wasn't waiting for them.

While everyone was back at the blanket, they'd just found somewhere else to sit and relax. Yuu can't help the slice of jealousy that cuts through him as he watches Yoichi and Mika chatting in their own little bubble, a bubble that Mika used to only share with him. Guess he wasn't as special as he thought.

Shinoa sidles up to him, "Wow, Yuu, I was joking, but maybe I was right," she laughs. "You two are usually attached at the hip, but now he's with Yoichi." She nudges his hip, "Better be careful, you might lose him, he seems to like Yoichi. But, then again, who could ever resist that innocent charm."

Yuu is not amused. He walks over to them and Mika looks up at him with a smile, but Yuu's not having any of it, "Nice of you guys to ditch us."

"We didn't ditch you guys. It was really tense over there and Mikaela wanted to relax a bit, so we sat over here, guess we lost track of time." He flashes a smile over at Mika, that Yuu doesn't miss, but he can't really say anything because he knows Yoichi means nothing by it.

"Well now that we've found our rogue party members, can we please go find a good spot to watch the fireworks? I've been waiting for this all month."

"Alright Micchan. Calm down, let's go find a spot up close and I'll be here to hold your hand the entire time in case you get scared."

"I'm not scared of fireworks, Shinoa."

"Come on guys, we've gotta get closer so I can comfort Micchan." Mitsuba rolls her eyes in annoyance, Shinoa never listens, but she is good at getting what she wants, Mitsuba thinks following after her.

Mika goes to grab Yuu's hand, but to his surprise, Yuu has already turned away and is walking with Kimizuki. What's with that? He stands up and follows after with Yoichi. Even after they've picked a new spot, Yuu refuses to look at him, answering any questions with monosyllables. Shinoa teases him about it, "Trouble in paradise?" But, Yuu just shrugs and looks away.

Mika is so confused, he did exactly what Yuu wanted, he came and met his friends. He can't be that upset that they lost track of time, can he? Maybe….it's something else. When Yuu announces he's going to get something to drink, Mika volunteers to go with him despite Yuu telling him to stay.

They're heading back when Mika breaks the silence and pulls him aside, "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"You won't even look at me."

"Maybe, I don't want to."

Mika is taken aback, he's not entirely surprised that Yuu is turning against him, but it still hurts. Although, he should be used to people leaving by now. "Why," he questions softly.

"What do you mean why? Does it even matter? You probably don't even like me!"

"Why would you say that," Mika asks quietly.

"You have _never_ once said it. Oh yeah, you've been too busy sneaking away with Yoichi!"

Mikaela looks up at him with tears in his eyes, "That's not true and you know it."

Yuu huffs and turns away, "I think Yoichi is looking for you."

"Yuu-"

"Better hurry or we'll miss the fireworks."

Mika watches Yuu walk away, desperately trying and failing to stop crying. He can't go back over there and pretend everything is still normal. The way the tears won't stop falling, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Mikaela turns in the opposite direction, he'll take the bus home.

Later that night, under his covers with red swollen eyes, he receives many calls and texts from Yuu apparently now apologetic and worried if he made it home safely. Other than telling him yes, he can't be bothered to respond, what's it matter? They're probably through now anyway. People always leave.

~~~~~  
"Okay Mika, spill it. What's the matter? You've been odd the past two days."

Mika looks up from his position curled up in the corner of the couch with a blanket, "Nothing, it's just warm under here."

"I'm not talking about the blanket Mika. I assume it has something to do with Yuuichirou?" Krul continues when he doesn't respond, "What did you do this time?"

"Me?! Why did I have to do something? Why not him!"

"Because he likes you too much to do something that'll keep you away."

"Well, you're wrong. _He_ broke up with _me?"_

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"So, what really happened?"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't say you did, but it's already not looking good for you."

Mika takes a breath, "His friends thought it was finally time for us all to meet and hang out after months of Yuu and I dating. So, I went with them to the New Year's Eve Festival and cooperated just like he wanted, there was even one guy, Yoichi, who was kind of okay, so I spent a lot of time with him, we got along well. But, then half way through, Yuu-chan started acting weird and when I called him on it, he went off on me." Mika's voice gets quiet, "He said I probably didn't even actually like him and that I should just go back over there with Yoichi…."

"Mika," Krul sighs, "It doesn't sound like Yuu broke up with you, it sounds like Yuu was jealous and he let it get the best of him."

"Jealous of what?"

"Probably of the time you were spending with Yoichi. It likely made him question if you actually liked him or if you were just with him because it was comfortable and he was hurt."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Mika, have you ever told Yuuichirou that how you feel about him?"

"No, but he should know."

"How? You're not the most open person and he's probably been worried about it for a while. Seeing you with this Yoichi probably just pushed everything to the surface and his insecurity came out."

"Oh."

"Mika, Yuu likes you a lot, it's clear with how much he always wants to be near you. This separation is probably killing him. Maybe he's worried that you don't feel the same way as him. I know you do and you do also, you're going to have to stop holding back and tell him straight out. That's the only way this will work and no matter how you act, it's clearly something you want."

Mika looks away. He had noticed a subtle change in Yuu before, he supposes he's just been in denial because he didn't want to do anything about it. It seems Lacus and Rene were right and by ignoring it, he's just been hurting Yuu worse. If he really doesn't want Yuu to leave him, he'll have to take responsibility and fix this.

~~~~~  
Yuuichirou can't believe what he said to Mikaela, what was he thinking? Well really he wasn't thinking, he was too jealous and hurt to think clearly. Mika only came because Yuu wanted him too and how does he react? With jealously and anger. But, at that moment, he just couldn't help it, seeing them together like that made him question everything.

Did Mika really like him? Did he just want a companion? Was Yuu so easily replaced with anyone he got along with? Honestly, that was just the tipping point, the insecurity had been simmering under the surface for a while now. He thought he could do a relationship without knowing exactly where Mikaela stood, but it turns out that was a lot easier said than done.

He said he understood how Mika was when they started dating, so what can he even say to make it right? He can't say he's okay with it because clearly he's not, not that he's really had a chance, Mikaela hasn't texted him in two days and Yuu's too nervous to reach back out himself. He buries his head in the couch and groans, which almost makes him miss the sound of an incoming text.

He grabs his phone and is pleasantly surprised to see a text from Mikaela asking if they're still on for Hatsumode, he'd thought that was definitely off. Maybe it means Mika has forgiven him for being an ass. In any case, he doesn't have time to dwell on it, they're supposed to meet in an hour.

Yuu searches through his closest for his kimono that he no longer thought he would need. He doesn't wear it much, but since it's a special occasion and they're going to a shrine, it's probably the best option. Besides, Mika will likely be wearing one also. He pulls the necessary pieces out and quickly begins to dress, they're so complicated and too many layers, but at least he'll be warm. Yuu finishes with tying his obi and shakes out his sleeves, glancing in the mirror to make sure everything's fine.

His kimono is a forest green with black stitching, a little brighter than the more traditional colors, but hey times change. Yuuichirou grabs the matching black kinchaku for his cell phone and wallet before hurrying downstairs. He's halfway out the door when Guren calls him, he turns to see Guren and Shinya in grey and dark blue kimonos, figures they would match, probably Shinya's idea.

"I thought you weren't going to Hatsumode anymore," Guren questions.

"I thought I wasn't, but Mika texted, so I guess we are?"

"Really. That's enough to change your mind? When I asked you to go with us, I remember you saying, 'I don't have any wishes for the New Year, there's no point in going. I'd rather stay home where it's warm.'"

"Oh leave him alone, Guren," Shinya interrupts, "Yuu-kun was just upset then. You can't hold him to that. You can ride with us there."

"No, he can't."

Shinya continues ignoring Guren, "We can catch up, since I doubt we see you during the festival."

Yuu thinks for a moment, "Yeah, that's fine. Are you leaving now? I don't want to be late."

"Guess, there's a first time for everything, you never cared before." Yuu rolls his eyes and shoves past Guren, sending Mika a quick text before getting in the car. Yuu is impatient the whole way there, silently urging Guren to drive faster and stop chatting with Shinya. When they finally reach the shrine, Yuu hops out waving goodbye, leaving them to find parking before making his way to the meeting point.

When Yuuichirou spots Mika, he pauses to admire him. He's in the process of buying drinks from a vendor and he looks great in his kimono. It's in a similar style to Yuu's except its blue with a matching kinchaku hanging from his wrist, it's a striking contrast to his golden hair and it makes his eyes even bluer, plus he doesn't look angry either, so that's a positive. Yuu smiles in quiet admiration before calling out to him.

When Mika's eyes meet his, Yuu can see his whole countenance change. Mika beams before hugging him as best he can with his hands full and handing Yuu a cup of amazake. Yuu stirs it before taking a sip, it's warm and sweet, perfect for the cold day.

"Glad you came, Yuu-chan."

Yuu looks up at Mikaela and can see no hint of insincerity in his eyes and he's sure his relief is palpable. "Yeah, of course, I wouldn't miss it." They take a seat a little farther back from the crowds and Mikaela cuddles in under Yuu's arm close to his side, resting his head on Yuu's shoulder. Yuu basks in the warmth of having Mika's presence near him again as they watch the lines of people stream through. He's glad they picked the third day to come, the first two days were probably insanely busy if this is anything to go by.

While Yuu is extremely comfortable in this position, it is making it hard to drink his amazake which he actually likes. Mika must sense his dilemma because he stirs it for him with a chuckle and leans up to place a kiss along Yuu's jaw line. "I missed you, Yuu-chan."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay, I kind of understand where you were coming from now. It's my fault for not realizing it sooner."

"No, Mika! I was out of line, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Yuu-chan, we both know it was my fault, but I don't want to talk about this now, there'll be plenty of time for that later." They finish their drinks with Mika dutifully stirring Yuu's before standing up and joining the crowd.

They make their way down the vendor lines, buying snacks to share between themselves on their way to the shrine entrance. Even though Yuu knows they'll eventually have to talk, for now it's just like it was before, him and Mika in their own little world, and Yuu couldn't be happier.

After they've washed their hands and prayed at the shrine, Mika insists they write wishes to hang on the temple tree and Yuu willingly obliges.

"What's your wish?" Mika askes once they're ready to hang them.

"To eat more curry and for Guren to stop harassing me."

Mika laughs, "That's two wishes."

Yuu shrugs in response, "If I give two options, there's a better chance one of them will come true." Mika shakes his head with a smile. "What's yours?"

"I can't tell you, then it might not come true."

"What! That's not fair, I told you mine!"

"You chose to. I didn't make you," Mika teases.

"You asked and I can't deny you. Come on, just tell me."

Mika flushes, but still remains firm, "I can't, I really want it to come true and you might bring me bad luck."

"I will not," Yuu reaches for the paper, but Mika hops out of reach laughing.

"Sorry, Yuu-chan, not for your eyes." Yuu narrows his eyes and in the next second tackles Mika to the ground snatching the paper away in victory.

"You couldn't have been a little gentler," Mika complains attempting to push Yuu off.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you later." Yuu gives him a quick kiss before opening the wish.

 **For Yuu-chan to be mine forever because I love him to the moon**

 **and back, even if he doesn't know it**

Yuuichirou looks down in surprise at Mikaela who's avoiding eye contact, "Mika?"

"Hmm?"

"You mean it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You love me too?"

"….Just a little bit."

A grin splits Yuu's face, he knows exactly what Mika really means. "To the moon and back, huh?" Mika grimaces and shoves Yuu off to the side. "Well we better go hang them to make sure they come true. Although, I don't think this one will have any problem." He hauls Mika up and drags him over to hang their wishes before pulling him close resting his hands on Mikaela's hips. "I love you Mikaela."

Mika flushes, "I love you too," he mumbles before burying his face in Yuu's neck. Yuu can't help but think this is a perfect start to a new year. It might have been a bit bumpy, but these past six months were probably some of the best in his life and now that he finally really truly has Mikaela, he can't help but tease a little.

"So….you were kind of proposing to me, weren't you?"

"No!"

"Oh," Yuu feigns disappointment. "That's too bad, I would've said yes."

Mika pulls back, "What? Seriously?"

"Yep, but you weren't, so never mind," he ruffles Mikaela's hair before stepping back.

"Wait! I changed my mind, I was!"

Yuu grabs the hand reaching for him and laughs, "Too late, try again next year!"

"Yuu-chan!"


End file.
